


[Podfic] His Good Boy

by consulting_smartass



Series: The Overdue Advent [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bathing/Washing, Dom John Watson, Established Relationship, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, POV John Watson, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Post S3, Praise Kink, Service Kink, Sub Sherlock Holmes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 03:51:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2758538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six months into their romantic relationship, John discovers Sherlock has a praise kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] His Good Boy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allonsys_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsys_girl/gifts), [karuna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karuna/gifts).
  * Inspired by [His Good Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803823) by [allonsys_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allonsys_girl/pseuds/allonsys_girl). 



> This was requested by karuna an eon ago. It fit nicely into my planned podfic advent pattern so I waited to do it...and then RL exploded and it is suddenly 11 December and I have not even started advent. *hangs head in shame* 
> 
> So, I am going to completely disregard the traditional version of advent and go for a compressed posting schedule that hopefully still gets all 26 podfics up before Christmas. Hold onto your butts!

 

Length: 1:20:44  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/p2ek21ga2vauksa/His+Good+Boy+-+allonsys_girl.mp3) (mp3)  
[SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/stringed-deducer/his-good-boy-allonsys_girl) (mp3)  
[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/his-good-boy) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Sing](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l4-G_hHoH80&list=UUecIwzVSKzV84VBHCwPAb6w&index=11) \- Ed Sheeran (Hannah Trigwell cover)

 


End file.
